1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the field of automatic processing machinery in the packaging industry which is designed to automate manual operations and thereby provide an efficient and cost effective method for performing operations formerly performed by expensive manual labor. In particular, the present invention relates to automatic machinery which is designed to remove a flat carton from a magazine having a multiplicity of flat cartons retained therein, cause the carton to be opened, and thereafter deposited on a conveyor assembly in a manner which permits the carton to be the opened position and ready to receive goods which are placed in the opened carton as it moves along the conveyor assembly.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In general automatic machinery which automates operations previously performed by manual labor are well known in the prior art. In general, machinery which is placed on a carousel and caused to rotate in the clockwise or counterclockwise direction while causing operating components on the machine to move from station to station while performing one or more tasks are also generally well known in the prior art. In addition, operating components such as gear and sprocket assemblies which cause the rotation of the carousel and also the rotation of one or more operating stations on the carousel, and pneumatic air valve or cam and cam follower assemblies which cause rods to move back and forth are also well known in the prior art. Finally, assemblies such as pneumatic suction cups are also well known in the prior art.